


New sky same wonders

by viohanna



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8663692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viohanna/pseuds/viohanna
Summary: The tragedy of summerhalls is remembered by the Queen Rhaella as a bittersweet memory. She remembers the mad obsession that Targaryen's have for dragons, prophecies and magic that ultimately caused the flames of wildfire to burn down the summerhalls; but it was also during this tragedy that Rhaegar and Aelyx Targaryen were born into this world...I'm huge HPxGOT fan so I was thinking "_" what if tom and harry were reborn to Rhaella Targaryen. This is a plot bunny that has been in my mind for a long time and I tried to write it down, this is as far as I can go with it tho cause i'm not a writer hehehe so I was hoping someone else might be interested in adopting and expending this.





	

I'm huge HPxGOT fan so I was thinking "_" what if tom and harry were reborn to Rhaella Targaryen. This is a plot bunny that has been in my mind for a long time and I tried to write it down, this is as far as I can go with it tho cause i'm not a writer hehehe so I was hoping someone else might be interested in adopting and expending this.

· Please excuse the spelling mistake and grammar mistake English is not my native language and pm if you are gonna be adopting this bunny so I can follow yah yeah.

· Feel free to make changes to this prologue to better suit your need.

· Main idea is Harry being Rhaegar's twin actually; tom just couldn't be ignored tho so he joined in for the fun.

· Tom and Harry both will remember their past in fragments and keep it a secret from each for some time maybe and how they got from hp verse to got verse too.

· Jon snow will still exists through Lyanna star and Rhaegar/Aelyx

· it can be a slash [I'm big tmr x hp fan] or not your wish.

Prologue

The tragedy of summerhalls is remembered by the Queen Rhaella as a bittersweet memory. She remembers the mad obsession that Targaryen's have for dragons, prophecies and magic that ultimately caused the flames of wildfire to burn down the summerhalls; but it was also during this tragedy that Rhaegar and Aelyx Targaryen were born into this world. She notes now, how it was not only tragic but also how very odd life can be, because as her parents the ones who gave her life were screaming and dying in the flame outside the chambers: inside she was also screaming and felt what she imagined dying to be like while bring life to the world, how she become a parent while losing her own. She recalls when it seemed for a moment that Rhaegar may have been a stillborn, she prayed to the gods old and new, of the dragons, forest, magic, river, land, mother, father, most of to death itself for her child to be spared, to have a chance, to experience, to have all she never had, to live and how she would raise the child to worship both gods of old and new. Then she felt her prayers with a roaring cry from Rhaegar followed by Aelyx leaving her womb.

Rhaegar and Aelyx as the years passed they grew together as siblings do, discovering and learning how the world around them worked. With each new skill picked they learned was share between them; no knowledge was gained without being shared between them. There was as much similarity between them as there were differences, they share the touch of melancholy in their behaviour, their thirst for knowledge, their appreciation for the arts, their fierce sense of protectiveness over each other and those consider precious to them. They both had tall and lean body frame that become lithe and muscular as they pick up sword fight and other martial forms, but yet they looked different, both had Targaryen features but while Rhaegar has pale silver blonde hair which he wore longer than Aelyx who has darker silver blonde hair which he kept short never past his shoulder no matter how much his mother wanted it otherwise, while Rhaegar has dark indigo eyes: Aelyx has light silver lilac eyes. Their personality has its differences; Rhaegar was regal, reserved and calculating while Aelyx can be too but he had a rougher and reckless approach to things and is more blunt with his emotion than his brother.

The bond of being twins making them closer than most brothers. They sought comfort in each other's presence whenever they could and when thing become hard to bear in the castle, the accidental discovery of prophecy among ancient forgotten dusty tomes, with the added burden of being the crown prince placed upon Rhaegar shoulder as the elder twin of the two siblings, their beloved mothers grief over the deaths of their stillborn siblings, their fathers increasing worrisome fickle and irrational behaviour, Rhaegar becoming solely consumed by the idea of being the promised prince and best king for the future of the kingdom that he withdrawing more into himself and Aelyx noticing this immediately trying to a put stop to it by drag Rhaegar kick and screaming out of his own of mind and thoughts back to his surrounding, their instinct and awareness growing as the days passes of paths they will be taking in life and the dangers that the future brings.

That all have good day, thank you for reading this far, your further consideration and possible review.

[Rhaegar model Lucky blue smith & Aelyx actor Mitch Hewer]


End file.
